


Do cats eat curry?

by Shwindu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Married Couple, Stray Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shwindu/pseuds/Shwindu
Summary: "I-I know it was presumptuous of me to do and it's fine if we can't keep him but I couldn't leave him there it was about to snow and I felt bad-""-Hitoka what should we name it?"---A story of a winter evening, two wives, and a stray cat.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Do cats eat curry?

The kitchen smelled like curry and rice when her wife arrived from work.

"I'm home," Hitoka's voice called from the front door, which Kiyoko automatically answered with a "Welcome home" of her own. As the door closed, a cold winter chill spread through the apartment. A shiver went down Kiyoko's spine as she prepared their dinner. But one thing gave her pause. Hitoka's voice sounded a bit nervous there. And not the usual kind of nervousness either. More like the kind of nervousness one gets when one thinks they'll get in trouble for something. Kiyoko's eyebrows furrow as she finishes stirring the curry and puts the lid on it.

She turns around and watches Hitoka's blond hair bob up and down as she takes off her shoes. It forces a smile on her face, and she unconsciously brings her hand to her wedding ring. Whatever Hitoka is concerned over, Kiyoko will support her.

...

Hitoka does not move out from the shadow of the hallway. She instead lingers by the door, shuffling a bit from foot to foot. Hm.

A minute passes and no one makes a move or says anything. _What's going on?_ Kiyoko knows she should say something but once the silence has stretched on as long as it has, it gets hard to break it. But she can tell that Hitoka isn't going to act until she does.

"Um-"

"Hitoka-"

They both speak up at the same time, and clamp up in unison as well. Both waiting to hear what the other has to say. It appears she was wrong.

She can't help herself as she starts to chuckle, hiding it behind a raised hand. The ridiculousness of the situation seems to be getting to her. She's incredibly confused and her wife's behavior isn't making things any better. She can practically _hear_ the embarrassed flush on Hitoka's cheeks even if she can't see them because she's still...standing in that dark hallway.

"Hito-"

"Um!" Hitoka interrupts her again, and they might've been able to make some progress if her voice hadn't just cracked. Kiyoko snorts and turns away, hiding the rest of her face with her other hand. Her shoulders shake. Hitoka whines at her reaction, and it only makes things _worse_.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But what are you doing? W-what's going on?" She stutters out an apology, peering at her from between her fingers. It was way more difficult to get ahold of herself than it should be.

"Um...Well I-I uh...uh I have a-a-"

_Mrow?_

She was cut off yet again, but this time by a sound that sounded suspiciously like a cat. _Too_ similar to a cat at that. Hitoka sighs, a resigned sort of sound, and she finally steps into the light of the kitchen.

A kitten.

In her arms, was a small (horribly small, it must be starving), grey kitten with a patch of white over one eye and the opposite ear. The kitten was hanging still like a statue in Yachi's hands, only moving to look around. 

"I-I know it was presumptuous of me to do and it's fine if we can't keep him but I couldn't leave him there it was about to snow and I felt bad-"

Hitoka launched into an unstoppable ramble the moment Kiyoko fell silent. The kitten watched her with dazzling blue eyes, and Kiyoko couldn't tear her eyes away.

"-he was just going to be left out in the snow all alone in the cold I couldn't leave him there after some awful person abandoned him what if he got sick-"

_How much money do we have saved up? It should be enough for a bed at the very least. I think Koushi had a cat at one point we could ask him if he has any toys stored away somewhere. We also need a food bowl don't we?_

"-and I was going to go but then he meowed at me and he sounded so sad and I tried to leave but he started following me-"

_And what kind of cat food is good anyway? I don't know what brands are good. Hitoka might. Koushi probably does too. Although he might be sleeping right now and if I call him now then he'll be really angry. Though we might be fine if we tell him that it's because of a cat. A stray at that._

"-so I decided to take him home and I hope you're not mad I know I made an impulse decision and-"

"Hitoka what should we name it?"

Kiyoko watches her face closely, waiting in anticipation for her reaction. She isn’t disappointed. Even though it goes quickly, she still catches the changes between processing, shock and elation on her face.

Hitoka’s eyes widen and she straightens. A bright smile that takes Kiyoko’s breath away spreads onto her face. She even starts buzzing in place, making it clear how happy she was. The cat shifts in her arms, confused at the movement.

“Wait really?”

A nod.

“ _Really_ really?”

Kiyoko snorts and waltzes over to her wife, cupping her face with her hands. She presses her forehead against hers, staring into her lovers beautiful brown eyes.

“Yes Hitoka.”

Hitoka’s eyes sparkle in the faint light of the kitchen, and Kiyoko feels her heart beat a little faster. _I will never get tired of this woman,_ she thinks as she leans down and kisses her. Her hands trail down from her face, to her shoulders and down to her waist. If Hitoka wasn’t holding the cat then she would probably be following suit. However, the kitten makes itself known by butting it’s head against Kiyoko’s chin, effectively stopping the kiss.

Kiyoko doesn’t manage to hold back a sound of irritation as she glares down at the kitten. She hears Hitoka giggle, and when she turns her glare up towards her wife she hides her grinning face with the cat.

A sigh escapes her lips and she steps back, a fond smile replacing the scowl.

“Can I hold it? Er...him? her?”

“Oh! Yeah of course sure.” Hitoka holds out the cat and Kiyoko gingerly takes ahold of it from under its front legs. “And I think it’s a boy...I-I’m not sure though.”

She nods, looking back at the quiet cat in her hands. He stares back at her for a moment, before sniffing her hands. 

“Aren’t cats supposed to dislike being held?”

Hitoka shrugs.

“No idea. But he didn’t try to escape once when I was carrying him up the stairs if that says anything.”

Kiyoko hums in acknowledgement. After a beat, she gets and idea and her mouth curls into a joking smile.

“What if we name him Aku?”

Hitoka barks out a laugh of surprise, almost falling over herself.

“K-Kiyoko!” She scolds, swatting at her hand, all the while as she continues to laugh. A sense of pride alights in her chest that she can get these kinds of reactions from Hitoka.

“It’s fair though isn’t it?” She continues, absolutely grinning, backing away to get out of Hitoka’s hit range. “After he interrupted us before it’d be fair right?”

Hitoka tries to formulate a response, but she’s clearly too flustered to do anything else than giggle. She braces herself against the counter as she tries to compose herself. Kiyoko chuckles and shifts her hold on the cat still in her arms. Turning him on his back, she cradles him like a baby. He doesn’t seem to mind.

The air stills, and the atmosphere turns calm. Comfortable.

Hitoka gathers two plates and tableware from the drawers and shelves and sets them on the table. It’s when Hitoka’s checking the curry and rice to see if they’re done that Kiyoko speaks up, her voice soft.

“What about Kouki?”

Hitoka stills and turns around to Kiyoko. It takes a second, but when she understands what she means she lets out a soft “oh”.

And then she nods. Slow at first, but quickly speeding up. 

“Yeah! That’s perfect.”

They turn their gaze down towards Kouki. He mews softly, looking back and forth between the two. It might be that he doesn’t know what to do with their shared attention.

Kiyoko walks up to Hitoka and holds out Kouki to her. Hitoka quietly obeys, grabbing him and holding him as Kiyoko starts walking out of the room, taking out her phone from her pocket. Her head tilts to the side in curiosity; after a second, Kouki mirrors her.

“What are you doing?”

Kiyoko smiles at her from over her shoulder, before turning back to the phone screen.

“Gonna call Koushi for a second. Ask him some questions about cats.”

Hitoka’s eyebrows furrow.

“Isn’t he usually taking a nap at this time because of work?”

“Mhm. If I don’t get out of this conversation alive then tell Kouki that I love him and that my will is under the bed.”

Hitoka snorts and Kiyoko grins before fulling stepping out of the kitchen and dialing Daichi Koushi’s number. A warm happiness was bubbling inside of her as she waited for her friend to pick up the call. She couldn’t wait to see how Shimizu Kouki was going to light up their life and fit into their family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! So this was originally /meant/ to be posted during Valentines day. It was gonna be some cute wlw for those who needed it but I didn't finish it in time. And then I procrastinated on finishing it ^^;; For a while. 
> 
> Until today!!
> 
> I'm glad I get to post this because I really do wish there was more f/f content out there and if the only way that's going to happen is that I write it so be it. No matter how bad it may be.
> 
> I hope you who reads this enjoyed it! Comments are always greatly appreciated (the most effective fuel for us writers) so if you have anything you'd like to say please say it!!
> 
> Also! Here's some name meanings for those of you who are wondering ^u^
> 
> Aku => It can mean open, but in the context of the fic, it means evil.
> 
> Kouki => It means light and hope. I chose it because of Shimizu's and Yachi's names which have the imagery of water and earth respectively.


End file.
